


Ropes

by Ships_Set_To_Sail



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Set_To_Sail/pseuds/Ships_Set_To_Sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Arthur's last moments with Merlin from his own point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes

Maybe once I was totally blind  
To the fact our destines were intertwined,  
But still, I always had my hope,  
I held for years onto that rope.

You did too, you never let go,  
But in that last moment, I knew it was a show.  
You said things you thought I'd want to hear,  
And as I passed I had a fear.

A fear you wouldn't be okay,  
A fear that you would live in pain.  
I saw you smile, but I worried still,  
Because I knew you'd be waiting for many years still.

The time will come, and I shall rise.  
I'll see you again, so please hold tight.  
Hold right into that rope,  
The one I said had given me hope.

That rope for me had been your name.  
The word that will go down with fame.  
Just hold me while I go away,  
And hear me once when I say:

Don't ever change, not for anyone.  
Promise me this, please don't run.  
You'll be safe, I'll watch over you.  
I help you, I'll get you through.

Wait for me, I'll be there soon,  
By the lake, under the moon.  
Your rope will bring courage to you, my love.  
And I'll be there watching above.


End file.
